


Accidentally Married, But on Purpose

by tattedfan



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattedfan/pseuds/tattedfan
Relationships: Taylor Hanson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

After a span of bad breakups, most recently being cheated on, I was getting sick of serious relationships. 

All I'd ever wanted was to live that happily ever after dream that everyone expects when they fall in love. 

I wanted to be sweeped off of my feet, doted upon, told all of the cheesy compliments that everyone claims they don't want to hear: 

Your eyes are as beautiful as the night sky, you must've fallen from Heaven, and so on. 

But that never happened. 

I spent five years with my ex, Brandon, expecting at least one of the points of romance to be hit. Hell, I don't even think I got a single bouquet of flowers. 

On our last anniversary, I set him down and laid it out.

"This isn't going to work for me anymore." I admitted to him in the same Melting Pot booth we'd been to every year we'd been dating, table number 27. 

My eyes were half lidded after drinking an entire bottle of wine to myself, giving me the liquid courage to rip off the band-aid. 

He dropped his skewer on the plate and stared at me, brows furrowed like I'd killed his Schnauzer, Clyde. 

"What isn't?" He asked, leaning back against the red leather backed booth, his hands grasping the granite table we were seated around. 

"Us." I motioned sloppily to the air between he and I. 

He sucked his teeth, pulling in bits of food stuck between it, making every part of myself cringe. 

"Why?" He asked innocently, his eyes not even looking in my direction, but at the cheap chandelier above us. 

I raised both eyebrows and dumped my purse on the table. 

Her face shown on the photograph I'd kept the last three weeks, upside on the table, in plain view. 

"This." I said, snatching it up and reaching over the table to shove it in his face. "This bitch." 

Brandon's face went ghost white, all color draining from it. 

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Brandon asked coyly, as if he was going to somehow make this okay. 

"You should! You're the one who fucked her!" I shouted, slurring every other word. 

"Would you keep it down?" Brandon harshly whispered and snatched the photo out of my hand, tearing it to pieces. 

"Why the fuck should I?" I asked him, attempting to drain the last two drops left of my wine out of the glass into the back of my throat. 

I frowned and set it on the table, shaking my head, as I shoved everything back in my purse. 

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked, watching, as I stumbled out of my seat onto the gray carpeted floor of the restaurant. 

"I'm done." I shrugged, and grabbed my keys off of the table. 

"Hold the fuck on." Brandon sneered, standing up and coming next to me. 

He was a foot taller than me and I was too drunk to look up at him. So I didn't. I stayed staring at my cuticles that desperately needed cutting, as tears flooded my eyes. 

I wouldn't let him see me cry. He doesn't deserve those tears. 

"Can't we just finish this nice meal together? Then I'll drive you home?" Brandon's voice pleaded above me, his hand on the small of my back. 

"I can't." I sighed and stepped away from him and walked outside to the benches out front. 

I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed my best friend's number for a ride. 

"Kristi? Can you come pick me up?" 

I woke up that next morning, barely any recollection of what had happened the night before, until I’d sat up in bed and peered down at myself. I was still wearing the powder blue cocktail dress, smears of mascara on my pillow, and a massive migraine.  


*****

It’s been six months since that night and I was just now getting around to feeling myself. I went through every stage of loss: devastation, grief, depression, anger, and acceptance. There were more days that I didn’t think of Brandon, than I did think of him. 

I washed my hands in the sink just before my catering job shift, glancing up at my reflection. 

My hair was now brunette, in place of my natural blonde, purple ombre tips and curls that laid on my chest. My makeup was more confident than ever; winged black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow and a nude lipstick.

I walked out into the green room behind the Park Theater venue in Vegas, trays of our food for the night lined up on long white tables draped with red cloths. 

“In today’s music world gossip, famed solo artist Taylor Hanson is under criticism by his label. Known as the “man that sleeps around town,” he is now being pressured to settle down and get married. Who will it be? Only time will tell.” The radio above my head announced. 

I cocked an eyebrow at it, and switched the radio off, going back to prepping the more chicken for the tray getting low. I turned around and set the tray down, a tall but strikingly gorgeous guy stood at the table, holding a plate.

“Hey.” He smiled at me as I set the tray in its place, and picked up the tongs to serve him. 

“Hey.” I returned the smile, looking up at him and then down the row of trays. 

His eye color was a crystal colored blue, his hair dishwater blonde with several bright highlights throughout it. Though, his pants looked painted on. Who wore white pants anymore? But boy, did this guy know how to accessorize. He had several bracelets on both wrists and at least four necklaces interlaced around his neck. 

“What’s your name?” He asked after I’d handed him his silverware rolled up in a black cloth napkin, which he took. But I definitely didn’t notice the tingle of electricity that shot through me as our skin touched. Not at all.

“Alexia.” I stated and bowed my head, pretending to smooth out the invisible wrinkles on my black apron. 

“What a pretty name.” He stated. 

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged, trying to act casual, like the man before me wasn’t the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.  


“You’re not going to ask mine?” He asked inquisitively, arching a brow at me. Almost as if his pride were hurt. “I’m Taylor -”

“No. I don’t want to know your last name, roadie.” I bluntly stated, putting my hands up and ducking my head as if it were going to be struck by lightning.

“Roadie?” Taylor asked, his right hand on his hip, plate of food still balancing in his left. “I’m not a roadie, I’m -”

“I don’t want to know anything about you.” I Interjected. “My last relationship didn’t end very well, and if I’m being honest here, I’m still licking my wounds.” I said, cringing at just how much information I divulged to a complete stranger. 

A beautiful one, but a stranger nonetheless.

He slowly blinked at me and then lightly chuckled as he raised his eyebrows. 

“You know we’re not all the same, right?” Taylor asked as he turned from in front of me and set himself down at the table closest to where I stood. 

“What do you mean?” I asked him as he unrolled his napkin and began to feed himself from his plate. He forked in a mouthful of pasta salad and then turned back to me.

“I just want to take you out. No strings attached.” He shrugged, then took another fork full of food into his mouth. 

“What?” I gasped, fiddling with the necklace around my neck with a small amber interlaced in silver; a nervous tick I developed in anxious situations.

“Let me take you out.” Taylor said, wiping at his mouth with the napkin, trying to portray himself as a gentleman.

“You don’t even know me.” I meekly said, bowing my head downward, the peach cobbler tray looking exceptionally more interesting than any other time I’d seen it before.

Just then, his walkie went off his hip, signaling to him that it was time to get back to his work. He took another few forkfuls into his mouth and handed me back the plate. 

“There’s no time like the present.” Taylor winked at me. “See you after the show.” 

I watched as he walked out of the room, not turning to look back. 

My stomach was filled with anxiety at the thought of going through another heartbreak, but I couldn’t deny that he and I had chemistry. 

After all, he did say no strings attached, I just hoped my heart would be okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

The booming noises of the bass from the show filled up the backstage area for the next hour and a half. 

Normally I'd take my time with cleaning up and going about it monotonously. But this night in particular, I found myself dancing to the radio as I cleaned up the trays of food and putting things away. 

My hips were swaying to the beat of the nights top ten radio hits, when I heard a voice behind me. 

"Enjoy your job that much, do you?" 

Startled, I turned around and dropped the plastic bowl I was holding onto the floor, it spinning on its side until it rolled and toppled at his feet. 

I must've looked like a deer in headlights, as he roared with laughter and reached down to grab the bowl, holding it out to me. 

"Thanks." I muttered, and took it from him, finding another excuse to brush his fingertips with mine. 

“So,” He started as I quickly put everything in its place and shut off the radio. I could feel the heat still on my cheeks from the intrusion, but if I were being honest, I didn’t expect him to actually come back. “Would you still like to go out to dinner?”

I chewed down on my lower lip and clutched my necklace again, slowly turning around to face him. 

Taylor was standing there, a glimmer in his eyes, putting me under what I felt like some sort of trance. I couldn’t understand why I was so into him, he isn’t even my type. Or, what I thought was my type, anyway. Most of the guys that I’d always been attracted to, were rough around the edges, had darker hair and eyes, and most definitely, weren’t this fucking gorgeous.

“Okay.” I nodded.

He cast a huge smile on his face and stepped one step towards me, then reached out his hand for me to take. 

I felt myself practically sprinting to take ahold of his hand, the electric vibes shooting up my forearm and throughout the rest of me.

I’d never felt this way with anyone before, and it was kind of freaking me out, but in a good way.

We got to the restaurant, one chosen by myself. I’d have let him pick, but I wasn’t really dressed for anywhere high end, and I didn’t know how much money the guy had. I mean, I don’t know how much roadies make and all, but I figured let’s keep this on the lower end of the tab.

“What’ll you have?” Taylor asked to my left at the bar in the restaurant as he flagged down a bartender. 

“Margarita, sugar on the rim.” I said, pulling out a small mirror in my purse, just to make sure that I didn’t actually look like I’d gotten off of work. 

“You got it.” He said, then ordered our drinks for us.

*****

I don’t know what happened. 

I woke up in a panic in a hotel room, a big white fluffy down comforter on top of me...and I’m naked. I mean, a birthday suit just out of the womb naked, minus the umbilical cord and viscera.

My eyes darted around the room, and looked for my clothes; they were scattered everywhere. My bra was on the nightstand, panties next to the bed on the floor, my work clothes by the door. 

Now, I’m no idiot given the circumstances, but I would definitely say that I had sex last night. But with whom?!

I quickly hurried my bra on and went to step off of the bed to get the rest of my clothes, when the bathroom door opened.

There he was, also naked, in all of his beautiful fucking glory. It was obvious he wasn’t feeling insecure at all, I mean, he was standing there like the Statue of David. No insecurities of how he felt about his body, just standing there with his hand on the door frame giving me the whole tour of himself. 

“Taylor?” I asked, a little panic in my voice, but subtle, as I was more mesmerized than terrified. “Did we...did we have sex?” 

“What? You don’t remember?” He asked, concern filling up his voice.

I pulled the comforter up more to hide my breasts from him. He lightly laughed but stepped back into the bathroom and reappeared with his boxer briefs on. Oddly enough, they matched his eyes. 

He came and sat down next to me on the bed when I noticed his left hand.

“Taylor is that a fucking wedding ring?!” I screeched. 

Taylor’s eyes widened and he looked down at it, his mouth agape. He reached over and produced my left hand, I too, also had a diamond ring on my finger.

“Oh my God.” I said, staring at the ring, blinking a few times hoping I wasn’t awake, hoping that this was some kind of fantastical nightmare. 

There’s absolutely no way I got married.

“Taylor tell me this is a joke!” I pleaded as I got up from the bed, grabbing my pants on and attempting to stuff my dirty underwear in my jeans pocket when I felt it. 

I pulled out a folded up piece of paper and glanced up at Taylor, who looked like he was in a state of shock. Not that I blame the guy, but apparently he freezes when he’s overwhelmed.

I unfolded the paper and skimmed my eyes down the lines until I saw our names:

Taylor Hanson & Alexia Porter were legally married this day of August fifteenth, two thousand and eighteen at Chapel of the Flowers. 

Wait a minute. 

Taylor Hanson?

“You’re Taylor Hanson?! The celebrity?!” I screeched, shaking my fist with the marriage certificate in my hand.  
“I plead the fifth.” He said, wincing, running his hand through his hair nervously.

“I’m married to a celebrity?! Did you drug me? Be honest, please.” I said through tears that were flooding my vision. 

“What? Why… I don’t even remember, either, Lexi!” Taylor said, gasping at the notion that he’d drugged me into marrying him.

I nodded slowly, a full sob coming out of my throat as I sat in the big plushy red and white pin striped chair next to the door of the hotel suite. 

“Hey.” Taylor said as he crossed the hotel room and crouched down to my level. His immensely beautiful eyes filling my vision. “It’s.. it’s going to be okay. We can figure this out.” 

“Figure what out? We can’t stay married, Taylor. I don’t even know you.” I stated coldly, wiping the tears from my face and sniffling.

“Just hear me out… I think I have a plan.” He pleaded as his hand caressed mine, the one still holding the piece of paper in it.

He took the certificate and read it quickly, then refolded it and held it in his hand.

“Hear you out for what? We’re annulling this marriage.” I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

“What if I don’t want that?” He asked, chewing on his lower lip, staring up at me, searching my eyes.

“What?” I asked, my jaw dropping. “You cannot be serious.” 

“But I am.” Taylor smirked, then held his hand out to me to pull me out of the chair. 

I took his hand, even though I didn’t want to, and stood there staring at my celebrity husband that I didn’t even know until last night, while wearing zero underwear. 

I felt dirty. 

Taylor’s had sex with me, and I don’t even remember. I don’t even remember my own wedding, something that I’d dreamed of since I could make my Barbies play in one. Now, I’m thirty two years old and married to a beautiful stranger. 

“My label is on me to get married anyway and while my reputation probably precedes itself, I have a business proposition for you.” He said, patting the bed next to him as he took a seat.

I sighed lazily and sat down next to him dramatically, shaking the bed as I did so.

“Just say it.” I said, staring at the carpet fibers, afraid to look at him anymore or I’d explode into more want than I know what to do with. “But seriously though, can you put some pants on? I’m having a hard time with ‘business deals’ with you practically naked next to me.” 

Taylor snorted and then got up off of the bed and came back with his practically painted on white pants, on. 

Now it was my turn to snort, but I was going to pick my battles on this right now and not say a word.

“So what I was thinking.” Taylor started, then held my hand again, that same annoying electricity coursing through me. “Is that you give me one year. One year and I’ll disappear out of your life for good. You do that? And we can file for divorce later. Say, irreconcilable differences, being the reason.” 

“Irreconcilable differences?” I questioned him, my gaze looking down at our two hands now laced together subconsciously, our wedding bands touching one another. I’d be lying if I said that this didn’t do something to me. 

“Well, I tour a lot. I’m never home, and when I am home, I’m in the studio preparing to leave again. So you see, there’s really nothing for you to lose.” Taylor smiled at me, his thumb brushing the top of my knuckles. “I can also give you what you want.” 

“What I want?” I asked him, confusion laced in my face. 

“Well you were telling me last night that you do charity work. I can help you with that. You just tell me what you need, and I’ll help you make it happen.” He smiled. “But there is one major condition.”

“I told you about my charity work?” I asked, bewildered that he could remember things like that, but not remember that we’re married.

“You did.” He nodded. “I remember bits and pieces of what we discussed but not much. Though, I did remember the word charity, so.”

He’s reading my mind already, too? Jesus Christ.

“Okay. What’s the condition?” I asked, swallowing hard, hoping it’s not something absurd.

“You have to live with me, in Tulsa.” Taylor smiled widely. “But you’ll love it there, I promise.”

“Why the hell would I move to Tulsa?” I asked, snorting, and removing my hand from his.

“Why wouldn’t you? Isn’t that what married people do? Live together?” He questioned, his face spewing offense. 

“But all of my work is here.” I said, my hand on the doorknob to the hotel, ready to book it. Sure this guy seems to want to make this work, but I didn’t ask for this.

“Charity is a global thing, last I checked.” Taylor said coldly, eyeing my hand on the doorknob of the hotel room. “You’ll love it in Tulsa, trust me.”

“Guess I’m moving to fucking Tulsa.” I sighed, surrendering to what my life used to be. “But first, I need to pack, quit my job, et cetera.” 

“Now you’re getting it.” Taylor smirked, and stepped over towards me, kissing my cheek. “It’ll be worth it.”


	3. Chapter 3

I'm officially questioning my sanity. 

Taylor dropping into my life is not something I was prepared for. Moreso, being married to him without even knowing so much as his favorite song, color, or dessert. 

There were so many thoughts in my head, so many red flags that this "marriage" was destined to fail. 

Giving up isn't something I'm known for, and I'm sure going to give it my all to try. But I don't want to get attached to him. I don't want to feel as if I'm some trophy to get his label off of his back. 

How do I even know he likes me in that way? He has more of a prize in this than I do, right? 

This would be an easy answer, had I known who proposed to whom. Or, what that proposal even said. 

I pulled up to my house, Taylor seated to my right in the passenger seat. His sunglasses almost were always permanently on outdoors, which in most cases I wouldn't mind. But, I really do wish I could read his emotions better without them on. 

"Ready?" I said, holding onto the lever to open the door, waiting for him to acknowledge me. 

A majority of the car ride over was done in silence. Not even so much as a radio tune. Oddly enough, it was a comfortable silence, which was hard to find. 

"Let's do it." Taylor smiled back at me and let himself out of the car, myself following suit. 

I met him around the front of the car, his hand reaching out for mine. 

"We should set some boundaries." I said, looking down at his hand.

Taylor looked over at me, again, his eyes covered so I couldn't grasp his emotion fully. 

"Okay, but-" 

Just then, I heard shuffling around in the bushes that lined the driveway of my small rental house. I put my hand up as Taylor spoke, and craned my head towards the commotion. 

"Are there people stalking us?!" I questioned, my heartbeat increasing. 

"Paparazzi, maybe. Which is why before when you interrupted me, I figured I'd tell you we need to make this look real. We don't want questions. It has to be legitimate." Taylor spoke quickly, removing his sunglasses as he finished. 

His head leaned in closer to me and tilted it slightly. He was the same height as my ex, a full foot taller than I was. 

"Taylor what are you doing?" I asked him, my eyes widening. 

"Let me kiss you." He said, licking his lips quickly. "For them." 

I nodded and he smiled slightly. Then pressed his lips against mine.

From the time I received my first kiss, up until now, I'd never experienced the whole fireworks slash electricity feeling that people depict. It always just felt like lips against mine, and nothing more. 

But with Taylor, as soon as his lips touched mine, I was hungry for it. 

I desired it. 

Craved it. 

I found myself wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him closer to me, parting my lips to allow his tongue to enter. When I did so, he moaned against my mouth and I felt like the world collapsed from under my feet. I didn't want this to stop, but I had to. 

The sounds of camera shutters clicked off in the distance, reminding that he wasn’t just any other person. 

I can't fall in love with him. I'm too broken and too ordinary for a celebrity, no matter how much I will it to be true. 

I pushed Taylor away with my fingertips and his eyes remained closed for a second longer. 

He opened his eyes, those same beautiful blue eyes I can't stop obsessing over, looking down at me. 

Full of lust, full of want, full of desire. 

The same as me. 

"Well they'll certainly believe that." Taylor smirked, clearing his throat. 

I laughed lightly, finding myself smiling wider than I had since before I knew Brandon existed. 

He reached out for my hand again, and took it, which I happily obliged to this time. 

We got up on the porch and I spent longer than I wanted to, looking for my damned house keys. 

Fuck it. 

I dumped my purse on the porch and picked them out of the pile, putting the key into the deadbolt. 

"Want to give them something else?" Taylor said in a low husky whisper to my right. 

I looked up at him, my hand still on the key in the deadbolt. 

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him, arching a brow. 

He stepped towards me hastily and I found myself in the air, his body pressed against mine, the contents of my purse on the porch around our feet. 

"What are you doing?!" I squealed with laughter. 

"Carrying you over the threshold." He shrugged, my arms looped around his neck, my body enveloped in his security and warmth. "It's tradition." 

I held onto Taylor as he carried me over the threshold of the house, kicking the door shut behind him. 

He stood there for a moment, my eyes scanning just how unkempt my house actually was. So naturally, I went from bliss to yikes in mere seconds.

"Okay, you can put me down, roadie." I said and started wiggling in his arms. 

"Roadie? Why do you keep calling me that?" Taylor asked as he set me back down on my own two feet. 

"Guess I like it." I shrugged. 

"Most people come up with names like pookie and sweetie. I get roadie, that figures." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes and shrugging himself out of the jean jacket he was wearing. 

He turned for a coat hook, baffled there wasn't one. 

"Where am I..supposed to put this?" Taylor asked, holding it up high for me to see. 

"Uh, on the back of the sofa? I don't care." I said in the midst of grabbing the array of soda cans off of the tops of furniture in the living room. 

I quickly walked to the kitchen, passing by my roommate, also known as my best friend Kristi’s, bra on the floor in the hallway, kicking it towards her room and kept going. 

Then reality hit me. 

I have to leave my best friend, my family, and my job for a man I’ve not only just met, but married.

What was I going to tell everyone?

“I forgot my bag in the car.” Taylor said from the doorway of the kitchen, my back to his voice.   
“Okay.” I said, unmoving, my gaze focused on the diamond ring on my left hand.

“Are you okay?” Taylor asked, his footsteps coming closer towards me. 

“Don’t.” I said, turning around, holding my hand out, signaling him to stop.

Taylor stopped in his tracks and looked at me, bewildered. 

“What’s happening right now?” Taylor asked, shoving his hands in his jean pockets, two steps away from me.

“I don’t think I can do this.” I sighed, shaking my head, looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“We were fine just five seconds ago.” Taylor said lowly. “What happened?”

“What am I supposed to tell my friends or my family, Taylor?” I said, my eyes pooling up with tears at the thought of losing them. 

I’d never been this reckless before in my life. Everything I’d ever done, I slept on and planned for. Sometimes I’d even marinate on things for months before making a decision. 

Taylor stepped again towards me and cupped my jaw with his right hand to look up at him. I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut, imagine him as some kind of monster that wanted to wreck my life, cause me harm. 

But the way that he touches me, shows concern for me, wants to be close to me, I can’t see him being malicious. Sure, he was getting something out of this too for his career, but I don’t feel as if I’m not wanted. 

“Listen.” Taylor sighed, his eyes flicking back and forth between my own. “This wasn’t in either of our plans, but we’ll make this work. We’ll think of something, okay?” 

“How can you say that? How can I believe that?” I asked him, my bottom lip threatening to quiver again.

“Just trust me.” Taylor smirked and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes at the contact and felt him move away. When I opened them again, he was already back inside the house dropping his bag on the floor in my living room.

“Where do you want me to stay?” Taylor called from the other room.

“What?” I called back, moving back out towards his voice.

He was opening his bag full of clothes and sorting them in neat piles. 

"What's all this?" I asked him as he pulled out enough toiletries and clothes to last a month. 

"I talked to management. I'll stay with you for a few weeks, and then we'll go home to Tulsa." Taylor said, not looking up at me as he spoke. 

"Stay? With me? What's wrong with a hotel?" I asked, huffing. 

I'm already having a hard enough time trying to resist him. But if he thinks he's staying here with me, he's dreaming. 

"Like I said before." Taylor sighed, rolling his eyes and then straightening. "We are married. We have to do it this way! What if the paparazzi saw that I was staying at a hotel instead of with my new bride?" 

"Well you're not sleeping with me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I said earlier that we needed to set boundaries, and we are." 

"Boundaries? As husband and wife? You must be joking." Taylor said, annoyance riddled in his voice. 

"I'm not." I shrugged, my arms remaining crossed. "No sex, and no falling in love with each other." 

He blinked at me slowly then roared with laughter. 

"Okay now you're definitely joking." Taylor spat back, hands on his hips. "No sex?! For an entire year?" 

"That's what I said, roadie." I sighed, willing myself to lie to myself for as long as possible. 

"You are unbelievable." Taylor shook his head, slamming his clothes around and grabbing some, stomping around me as I stood there motionless. 

Why was he so angry? He said this was a business deal, and business partners definitely don't sleep with one another. 

Taylor slammed the door to the bathroom, causing me to flinch, and I sighed deeply, pressing my palms against my eyes. 

This is for our own good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but a filler. I plan to have more ready, soon!

Taylor was sleeping in my roommates bed. 

Kristi rarely stayed here anymore as she's engaged to my brother, sharing a residence with him now. She only came by a couple of nights every two weeks, so I figured it was safe.

While I laid there alone, blinking in the darkness, a plethora of thoughts ran through my head. 

I pondered what my reality would be in a year from now. 

Was this destined to be our bed in the new home in Tulsa? Or, would I still be here a year from now, only more heartbroken than before this all started. 

My heart was conflicted with want, desire, and passion, but my brain was telling me not to get attached. There was too much at stake for me to get my hopes up. 

As we know, Taylor is a celebrity who could, and has, get anyone he wants. He's good looking, most likely filthy rich; the world his oyster. 

Why would he want to stick around with someone like me? 

Someone so..ordinary. 

Let's face it, he's better off. 

**

In the morning, I got up and made my way out to the kitchen to make some coffee, when I found Taylor sitting out on the back porch. 

He'd already made a pot, a yellow sticky note on the carafe:

Make yourself a cup. I'll be waiting out back when you get up. - Taylor 

I found myself smiling like a giddy child, then shoved it down. Obliging, I fixed up my coffee, meeting him out on the porch. 

"Morning." He smirked as he brought his cup to his lips and sipped on it. 

"Morning. Sleep okay?" I asked him, taking a sip from my own cup. 

"Like shit actually." Taylor sighed running his free hand through his hair, looking out at the back yard. 

There wasn't much to look at. 

Just an antique shed with a small garden. 

It wasn't mine, as I never had much of a green thumb; that was Kristi's territory. 

"I'm sorry." I frowned. "I didn't want to complicate things." 

"What's complicated about sleeping with your spouse?" Taylor questioned coldly as his eyes flicked to mine quickly, then sipped again on his coffee. 

"I thought this was a business thing, roadie." I sighed, leaning back in my chair and clutched my necklace. 

"Yes well, I see no harm in trying to get to know one another." Taylor shrugged. "It would make for a pretty long year without it." 

I nodded. 

"I suppose you're right, but -" I sighed, when I heard the front door shut. 

I craned around and saw Kristi moving through the house back towards her bedroom. 

"Shit." I muttered and set my coffee down on the table, slid the glass door open, and stepped inside. 

"Lexi!" Kristi yelled as I rounded the corner, her holding up one of Taylor's shirts. "Did you have sex with someone in my bed?!" 

"I uh.." I started, then felt Taylor behind me. 

"I suppose this belongs to you?" Kristi asked, holding up Taylor's t-shirt as if it were something gross.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Taylor said, and stepped around me as I remained frozen. 

What do I do? What do I say? Do I tell her the truth? 

"Taylor." He said, greeting her by holding out his hand as he took the shirt from her. 

"Hi.." Kristi said, shaking his hand and paused for a moment. "Wait a minute...are you Taylor Hanson?" She asked, her eyes widening. 

"I plead the fifth." Taylor said, his cheeks reddening at the recognition.

"You had sex with a rockstar?! You go girl!" Kristi exclaimed, shooting her hand up in the air for a high five. 

I weakly tapped it back, Taylor in my peripheral covering his face in embarrassment. 

The thing about Kristi is, she's very bold and seldom does she care what others think. That goes right down to Taylor's shame and or dignity. 

"Damn girl, you barely reciprocated. But I get it, your lover boy here is embarrassed. It's cool, I'm only here for a few." Kristi said casually, her eyes not really leaving Taylor, who was now sitting on the sofa away from us. "Wes is doing that horrid construction again with renovations at the ass crack of dawn again." 

"You're home is my home." I weakly smiled at her and tucked my hair behind my ear. 

Kristi's gaze left Taylor and was now fixated on me. 

'Are you okay?' Kristi mouthed towards me. 

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip. 

She quickly nodded back and went back down the hall and shut her door. To do what I imagine is to spread the gossip about my hookup with Taylor to anyone who would listen. 

I turned back towards Taylor and plopped down onto the sofa next to him. 

"She's fun." Taylor airily laughed, his dirty shirt laid upon his lap. 

"Yeah, she's the best." I smiled. 

"So when are you going to tell her?" Taylor asked, licking his lips and turning towards me, his eyes roaming from my eyes to my lips and back up again. 

"Soon." I said, ripping my eyes away from his perfect lips and getting up off of the sofa and going into the kitchen. 

"Where are you running off to?" Taylor called, meeting me at the back door. 

"Forgot my coffee." I winked, pulling the door open. 

"A woman after my own heart!" Taylor gasped and clutched his chest. 

I giggled at his theatrics, both of us resigning to way too much coffee and a heaping amount of conversation until Kristi came outside. 

"I'm headed out." Kristi announced holding out her arms for a hug. 

I quickly got up and gave her a long hug, smelling her flowery perfume as it lingered in the air. 

I missed her. 

I wanted to tell her everything but part of me didn't know how it would go. I didn't want her to lose her faith in my decision making. She was like a sister to me. 

Kristi pulled back from the embrace, eyed Taylor, then spoke in his direction. 

"It's nice to meet you, Taylor. If you find yourself still in town tomorrow, the family would love to have you over for dinner." 

Taylor looked at me as if desperate for help for a short moment, but then quickly recovered. 

"I'd love to." Taylor smiled. "See you tomorrow." 

My stomach did several back flips at the notion of Taylor having dinner with my family. 

My brother Wes was absurdly protective and would stop at nothing if it meant I would get hurt. 

Kristi shut the door and I turned to Taylor, prepared to give a speech about my brother. 

Instead, he said what I didn't want, but was most anxious to hear. 

"You ready to put on a show Mrs. Hanson?" Taylor whispered, smirking in his way, his hand resting on the small of my back, his lips a breath away from my own.

Before I could answer, his lips were softly pressed against mine as I willed my knees to not buckle. 

I'm in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

The hot water from the shower careened over my body as I tried to make sense of what is supposed to be my new normal. 

The more I willed myself to not find myself attached, he would pull me back in. 

I was one look, one smile, one compliment away from being swept under the tide that is Mr. Taylor Hanson: singer, songwriter, celebrity.

Taylor was already gone when I woke up this morning, and I hate to admit, the absence of him made me depressed. Despite the fact I haven't had any alone time in days, I still found myself craving more time with him. 

When I wasn't with him, I thought about his eyes; the crystal blue color and the deep crinkles around them when he laughed and smiled. Riddle me obsessed, but they lure me in like a moth to flame. 

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my chest and stepped over to the mirror, another sticky note waiting for me:

Hey gorgeous, 

I’ll be at the studio this morning. Call if you need me. - Taylor

P.S. Elvis is sweet, but I prefer sleeping with you.

I gushed, and clutched the small yellow note to my chest. 

First, I don’t even remember us sleeping together the first time, but I wished so much that I had. I would give anything to know how he made me feel, him inside me, us as one. 

Second, Elvis, my Pomeranian, was now Taylor’s sleeping companion. He’d resided to crash on the sofa so we didn’t have anymore run ins with Kristi and her shrieking or walking in on him. If you're thinking it, yes, I am jealous of my dog, more than usual.

**

I walked into the kitchen and prepared myself some breakfast, the coffee already made and waiting for me.

In Taylor’s words ‘be still my heart!’

I heard a key in the door while I sat at the table partaking in my plate of fruit for breakfast. The door opened, Kristi walking in and throwing her purse down on the sofa next to Taylor’s things.

“Hey girl.” Kristi sighed, pulling a coffee cup out of the cabinet and making herself a cup. 

“Hey.” I said back, moving my plate aside on the table as she sat down across from me.

“We need to talk, Lexi.” Kristi stated, sitting her cup down and lacing her fingers. 

Her mood shifted. Why did her mood shift? 

“Okay..” I said, my pulse quickening at that awful sentence. 

“Can you explain this?” She asked, reaching into her purse and lying down a tabloid on the table.

On the front page was Taylor and I kissing in front of a house: this house.

I quickly looked up at her, my mouth now cotton. I clutched my necklace and leaned back in the chair, my eyes now glued again to the front page. 

“Well?!” She asked, pushing it more towards me. 

I opened my mouth to speak, when the door opened, Taylor letting himself in. 

He was wearing those too tight jeans again, the sunglasses plastered on his face and a wide set grin.

“Hello gorgeous.” Taylor smiled as he crossed the room, until he laid eyes on the two of us at the table. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked, his gaze going between myself and Kristi.

I sighed and pointed at the paper that lay on the table, swallowing thickly as I searched his face for an expression. 

His happy yet confused face then turned sullen and his brow furrowed. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out an empty chair to sit with us.

“Is anyone going to say anything?!” Kristi asked, looking between the two of us now.

“What’s there to say?” I started, swallowing, her eyes flitting back over to me, her expression dark. “We’re in love.”

“In love? Do you two even know each other?” Kristi gasped, anger flooding her face. 

She looked over at Taylor, her eyebrows damn near raised to her hairline. 

“Listen.” Taylor said, licking his lips, and leaned forward on the table. “I know it’s fast. But I promise you, I won’t hurt her.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Kristi sighed, shaking her head, her gaze back on me. “Why would you not tell me?” 

“I wanted to tell you in my own way… Not like this.” I sighed, flipping the paper over on the table.

“And when was that going to be?” Kristi snapped. “How do you think this makes me feel? That it was in the tabloids, on the news, before you ever told your best friend?”

“I asked her not to.” Taylor said quickly, both Kristi and I were facing him. “I wanted to talk with the label first which is where I was just now, and then we were going to spread the news.” 

“Okay.” Kristi nodded, then pushed out her seat, her sights fixed on me. “I hope you know that Wes is going to have a problem with this… and I hope you’re prepared for that.” 

I stood up from my spot, the plate of fruit threatening to evade my stomach at the thought of what I’m going to have to deal with in regards to Wes. As we’d gone over before, he was very overprotective and if Kristi reacted this way, I was terrified for what our dinner plans were going to entail.

“Does he know?” I asked at her back as she pulled open the front door, my voice quivering.

“You’d know if he did.” She shrugged, peeling her eyes away from me and looking towards Taylor. “He’d be dead by now.”

I nodded and she shut the door, my heart racing in my chest as I plopped back down in my seat, covering my face with my hands.

“Lexi.” Taylor whispered to my right, his hand running up my arm in a comforting way. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll see.” 

I wanted to believe him. 

I wanted to feel that wedded marital bliss that everyone always talks about. But instead, here I was, picturing my brother slaughtering Taylor across the family dinner table. 

Even though I was falling for Taylor, it didn’t feel that this was going to be worth the destruction of my family, friendships, and everything in between.

“I can’t do this.” I sniffled, stepping out of my chair and putting my dirty plate in the sink, keeping my back to Taylor. 

“You can.” Taylor said from behind me as he met me at the sink, his arms wrapping around my middle.

His body was pressed against mine, the heat enveloping me. I felt safe, but I also felt scared and defeated. 

We’d only just begun and yet I felt like it was going to crash and burn. 

I knew this was too good to be true, and if I had any shred of dignity left, I wouldn't let my whole heart fly proudly on my sleeve. 

**

Taylor and I spent most of the drive to my family's house, also known as Kristi's house, in complete silence. 

The afternoon light was mostly faded out, dusk on the horizon, and it was pouring buckets. 

I pulled up to the house, attempting to shut off my mind even for a moment. My anxieties were at level ten and I had no idea how the hell I was going to get through tonight. 

The last person I brought home, didn't leave for six years. And now? I'm showing up with a husband. Someone that nobody aside from my best friend, had even met. 

"Are you okay?" Taylor said to my right, invading my thoughts. 

I opened my eyes and sighed, then looked over at him.

His face was riddled with concern as he took in the state of me. It was times like these, I desperately wanted resting bitch face. It would at least give me an opportunity to lie about concerns when it mattered. 

"Not really." I admitted, turning towards him. 

The ignition was still on in the car, the wiper blades going at rapid speed. Rain was hammering on the roof of my car, silence inside it. 

"You can do this, Lexi." Taylor smiled weakly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. 

I closed my eyes at the contact briefly, and looked back at him. My heart was saying one thing, my brain, another. 

"I'm glad one of us is sure." I sighed, grabbing my purse and exiting the car. 

Taylor took off running ahead of me, as I stood there in the rain. I extended my arms out and slowly spun myself in a circle, not giving a fuck about anything. 

I wanted the rain and the wind to tell me what to do; to give me strength. 

"What are you doing?" Taylor laughed from the porch. 

I ignored him, my eyes closed, the spinning increasing revolutions. 

Taylor's feet pounded through the mud towards me. 

"Are you chasing the fear out of you?" Taylor asked, his hands gliding up my arms to bring them down to my sides. 

I opened my eyes and stared back at him, tears shed he couldn't see. His hair wet and matted down, humid air escaping his lips as he breathed heavily. 

"Dance with me." I said, reaching out for his hand, and laced it in between my fingers. 

Taylor arched a brow at me, but didn't fight me. 

"Let's chase our fears away." I said, remembering his words. 

He smirked at me while we danced, humming coming out of him.

"I'm going to take this moment and chase this fear right out of me. Come what may. There will be no regrets after today." Taylor sang as we twirled through the mud.

I'd never heard his singing voice before, but was falling in love with it; understanding his fame, this moment. 

Possibly my forever.


End file.
